


【KuraBistro | 南条幸男】 17:16 加班

by SiennaJTCK



Series: [南条幸男受向]天道酬勤 [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M, 丸山隆平！宇津井秀树, 大仓忠义！南条幸男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 这是一道给小熊的 法棍三明治
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Series: [南条幸男受向]天道酬勤 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663273
Kudos: 9





	【KuraBistro | 南条幸男】 17:16 加班

**Author's Note:**

> 自主服用适量催情剂暗示  
> 宇津井秀树X南条幸男  
> 扮猪吃老虎的大yi巴狼X性感大猫猫  
> 一点支配服从  
> 一点路人x南条

说他是个律师，不如说是商人更确切。宇津井秀树崇尚利益至上主义，他从来不做些徒劳无功的事情。

加班，现代社畜的噩梦，顶着合法合规的名义剥削劳动者。简直就是反社会反人类、为资本主义服务的垃圾不平等条约。可是当你的友人兼雇主不巧还有些糖爹倾向的时候，就由不得你了。

何况，别跟钱过不去嘛。

跟约定好的那样，调查南条幸男确实给他带来一笔十分丰厚的报酬，不枉宇津井大律师山长水远跟去香港。后来乌合只是告诉他：“有事没事跟一下就好，我想知道南条基本行程以外的行踪。而且关于香港的事情后续可能惹上的法律麻烦，就全权交给你来处理。”

“噢哟。你对人家这么上心？”宇津井秀树玩味地望着友人，“难得啊。”

“只是一笔交易而已。”乌合零太朝他翻了个白眼。

虽然涉及命案以及跨国犯罪的嫌疑，但毕竟对方是黑社会，南条幸男在这事件里面顶多充当受害者的角色，处理起来并不算棘手。

只是…宇津井透过咖啡厅的橱窗，目随那个高挑的身影闪进一条巷子里…只是，你又想给自己惹什么麻烦呢？南条君。

那里面是一家地下Gay吧，虽然早就想到南条或许是个双性恋的可能，但好歹是个当红影星，跑去那些地方做什么。‘要是出什么问题，后续公关会很麻烦。’想到乌合零太那张苦瓜脸宇津井就来气，男人猛地将杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽，结果被烫到舌头。

在观望与立刻通知乌合之间思索一阵，宇津井还是决定先跟去看看情况，再说了，他又不是没处理过艺人相关的案子，南条幸男还能惹出多少麻烦呢？

酒吧的门口看起来跟所有店面一样平平无奇，甚至没有保安蹲在外面看守。推开这道厚重的木门，才发现真正的派对中央是更深的地下，楼梯很窄，越往下走越能感受到脸上的毛孔被热气张开，空气变得越来越粘稠。

有一副夜店的样子了。

底下灯光缭乱，音乐声震耳欲聋。舞池里的男人们大都打扮的高调张扬，只是穿着一身西装的宇津井便显得过于朴素了。边上的人看出他的不和谐感，以为是个刚刚开窍的雏过来见识新世界，再加上宇津井长得还不错，西装裤下的那一块鼓得满满当当，不一会儿就被好几个男人围过来。

南条幸男已经跟丢了，但这夜店看起来也就只有一个正门口，紧急出口还在自己视线范围之内，再怎么乱跑总归能够逮住他的。

无关性别，宇津井秀树贪恋美色是真。身边慢慢簇拥了几个漂亮男孩，有说有笑还给你送上酒，怎么看也是个令人沉沦的温柔乡。Gay吧初体验还不错，他很快就放松下来随着节奏摇摆。

这个酒吧的结构很简单，大致一个livehouse的大小，最前方留给DJ，左边是吧台，人们就聚集在中间狂欢。角落都是些把持不住的一夜情触发点，然后是……噢？还有一个架空层？

比起一楼五颜六色的灯光和人声鼎沸，架空层的包厢则显得镇定过头，黑色玻璃映照出舞池里群魔乱舞的样子。

那大概是一块单面镜，而直觉告诉他，南条幸男绝对在里面。

于是他装作一副生涩窘迫的样子，侧过脸，眨巴着可怜兮兮的狸猫眼朝那个一直朝他脖子吹气的男孩问道：“上面的包厢是什么？”

“VIP包厢，里面都是些装模做样的体面人，没意思。”声音太杂，男孩故意贴住宇津井的耳朵说，“怎么，你想进去？”

“还可以进去？”

“进去卖呗。”男孩瞪着眼睛，随后莞尔一笑，“可是小哥，我看你长得不错。我来服务你呀，不要钱，包管满意。”

“下次吧。我有约，快要迟到了。”宇津井笑得意味深长，“他可能在上面。”

找到南条幸男并不难，因为没有什么喝得东倒西歪而拥吻在一团的同性恋比得上四人行更吸引别人目光。用香艳形容眼前的景色并不为过，南条生来就是有这种让人移不开眼球的魅力，更何况他现在全身只穿了一件敞开的衬衫，窝在一个男人的怀里任由另外两个男人在身上肆意妄为。

按道理这样是会很狼狈的。但南条幸男像是生来就能驾驭快感那般，欢愉地承受别人的操干、舔弄和爱抚，用舌头与别人的交缠。每一滴汗水和嘴角牵起的弧度都带着性感至极的挑逗。在泄欲的男人似乎即将高潮，每次挺动都变得发狠，把南条的呻吟撞得支离破碎。

男人看到了愣在门口的宇津井，他对旁观者不以为然，甚至在高潮之前给了他一抹得意洋洋的笑。南条攀上这人的脖子，给予一个奖励性的浅吻。被忽略的另外两个人连忙舔咬南条的耳廓跟乳尖来吸引注意，南条看起来有些应接不暇，后来便成了几人搂在一团吃吃地笑着。

那个看到宇津井的男人也是这个时候告诉南条的。

“我认得你。”南条侧头看他，“你一直跟踪我。”声音带着高潮后的魇足，“狗仔？粉丝？”

宇津井耸耸肩。

“我该怎么做你才不会把你看到的说出去呢？”南条应该感到不安焦虑才对，但满是势在必得的架势，趾高气扬又带着些挑逗地问他。

“先给我一个独占你的机会。”

南条挑眉，继而温声哄那三个人出去。

等无关人等离开，宇津井这才带上门走近去，“你说你认得我。”

“被你这样的人跟着，很难不引人注意。”

宇津井本来就对自己的跟踪技能没什么信心，不过南条看起来也只当他是粉丝或者狗仔，应该对他的身份并不知情，“你不怕？”

“我有很多STK，你算是比较安分的了。”

宇津井想说你那些狂热STK被公关了多少都有我的功劳。但又乐于跟对方玩哑谜，“万一我只是个想尾随你的痴汉呢？”宇津井单脚跪在南条敞开的双腿中间，肆意地在南条胸膛上用指尖画圈。

“你抓住了我的把柄。”南条没动，仍由对方的手一路抚上自己的脸颊。

“那我能从你这里讨到一个吻吗？”

“你说了算。”南条坦然一笑，微微仰起头看他，一副索吻的模样。

宇津井秀树愣住，他本意只是玩心大起想试探南条的底线，现在反而被南条这副纵容的样子吸引。他神使鬼差地含住那片唇，对方甚至伸出舌头钻进他嘴巴里。

一切都乱了套。

宇津井已经懒得思考自己这么做算不算是在撬乌合的墙脚了。

“是乖狗狗噢？”南条幸男靠在沙发上，笑宇津井乱糟糟的头发，一条腿放荡挂在对方肩膀上把这脑袋往自己裆部推。

嘴巴一下撞上南条的勃起，宇津井没有觉得受侮辱而恼怒。他享受南条居高临下的支配——这不是对强者的服从，是纵容，是甘愿俯首，看看被骄纵过头的南条会表现出怎样的一面——

显然，南条幸男很有做支配者的资质。

“汪。”宇津井叫得像只蓄势待发的野兽。隔着布料用牙齿摩挲里面硬挺的形状，用唾液打湿这条薄衬衫，用舌头推搡它。

南条仰起脖子支吾出像猫一样的声音——适度的酒精真是很了不得的催情剂，虽然不排除他吃过某些特殊助兴小玩意的可能性——这个时候他不会关心颜面跟架子完全成为一个会自己找乐趣的人。

“舔舔嘛……”南条咬住下唇，像女孩儿提裙子那样提起自己的衬衫下摆，将性器完全暴露在空气中。

南条的耻毛少得令人讶异，粉嫩的性器毫无遮掩地展示在别人面前，色情至极。宇津井毫不客气地含住了南条的分身，用舌头绕着柱体的褶皱打转，擦过马眼，末了还吸一吸，惹得他舒服地打着颤。

“我可以进去吗？”将男人的精液全数吞入腹中，宇津井用自己乱糟糟的头发推搡南条的腹部，眨巴着眼睛问。

南条踩在宇津井的肩膀上轻轻推开，“你要怎么满足我？”

宇津井解开裤带，把那尺寸可怖的性器露出来。

南条没有说话，看起来惊呆了。宇津井权当他默认，继而就着对方踩在自己身上的腿栖身压上。

他们的舌头再次纠缠在一起。与懂得亲吻的人接吻的滋味未免太过美好，宇津井在南条微凉且湿润的口腔竟尝到了一丝甜蜜。紧接着他二话不说地操了进去——

“啊！”即使被操开过的后穴之于宇津井的尺寸而言还是稍窄，就这么被贯穿径直碾压到敏感点，南条抑制不住地尖叫。“天，你、你慢点……”

宇津井凶狠地操着南条，似乎要把他的后穴操出自己阴茎的形状来。男人扯住南条的头发，让对方展露出完美的颈部以便凑过去细细舔吻，“你不是想我满足你么。”

南条看上去快要哭出声来，可怜得要紧。方才还跪在地上乖乖当狗狗的宇津井此时似乎要进化为另一种犬类动物，强势地把人抱起来压在背后那块玻璃上，让南条直面对着下面的人群。

“看看啊，大明星。”宇津井亲昵地凑在南条耳边低声道，“这是你的舞台。”

南条知道这是一面单面镜，但就这么透明地在人群面前做爱竟让他产生一丝隐秘禁忌的兴奋感。比跟陌生人做爱、比第一次拍戏所带来的肾上腺素还要翻倍迸射出来。男人在身后一边说着污言秽语一边使劲干他，而底下人群在蓝绿的射灯下跳舞、拥吻，没人在意这边有位大明星与陌生人的热辣性爱。

南条幸男被操射在玻璃上。

随后他们换了个面对面的姿势，翻云覆雨一轮，宇津井才发泄出来。事后，他们正分享一个魇足的吻。南条想着有没有互相留电话的必要，才反应过来他忘了询问对方的名字。

他从粘腻的亲吻中挣脱出来，问对方，“你叫什么？”

“噢，我该早点告诉你，这样你在高潮的时候就能喊我的名字了。”男人笑笑，拿那头乱糟糟的头发蹭他，“我是宇津井秀树啊。”

南条幸男愣住了——他虽然是喝得有点上头，但不卖醉是他在夜店的底线，他总得保持清醒——这个名字他当然熟悉，因为他签写的每份法律文件都有这个名字在里头……

“嗯嗯、”男人凑上来捏捏他的脸颊，“我是你的专属律师。” 显然他很喜欢对方一脸玩脱了而不知所措的模样，“但是你放心，法律意义上你还不是我的直接客户，不存在与客户发生不正当关系。”

“所以我们这样背着乌合导演偷偷做爱也是没有关系哦！”

听到那个人的名字，南条的脑子里几乎一片空白。

尔后，他颤抖双唇，望着一脸笑眯眯的宇津井秀树，说出了若小时前如出一辙的话：“我要怎么做你才不会告诉他。”

END


End file.
